What I've Been Waiting For
by Moon's Lullaby
Summary: Chronological snapshots of Hermione and Graham's life, starting with the big day! Hermione/Graham request fic for Chibified-chan Read and Review! (Previously a oneshot)
1. Chapter 1

Hey this a oneshot for my friend Chibified-chan she asked me to write her a oneshot with a happy ending for her now favorite pairing of Hermione/Graham Montague This is not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off this fic

* * *

_Today's the day,_ Hermione thought with excitement, _my wedding day! _Unfortunately her parents couldn't be here today because she couldn't figure out a way to restore their memories but she knew that they were happy. It brought tears to her eyes knowing that her dream as a little girl of her dad walking her down the aisle past her mom who was smiling at her from the front pew would never come to fruition.

However, standing in the secluded lobby waiting for the Bridal Chorus to start Hermione couldn't help but think that she was the luckiest woman alive. Her tears turned happy as she regarded the men ready to walk her down the aisle, her two best friends. They have been through everything together and it is only fit that they are a part of this special day. If they weren't walking down the aisle they probably would have stood with her as her "bridesmaids". Hermione let out a giggle imagining Ron's reaction if she asked him to be a bridesmaid. Harry would have probably taken it in good grace but Ron would have gone red with embarrassment, yelled a little then would settle and say yes. Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by a soft chuckle to her right. Looking over at Harry with a puzzled look on her face.

"The music is starting, you don't want to be late to your own wedding do you?" he said in reply with a smile. Hermione blushed, she hadn't even noticed the music come on. _Must be the nerves._ Hermione chuckled as well while looping her arms, connecting them with both her best friends.

"It's not like they can start without me." She said

"And have Montague thinking that you got cold feet? Not even I would wish that on a bloke." Ron put in with a grin. By now they were walking through the doors seeing everyone standing and turned towards them with happy smiles on their faces. Hermione had to take deep breaths to remain on her feet and clutched at the arms she was holding with all her strength. She was going down to meet the love of her life where they would be joined in holy matrimony and Hermione just couldn't believe that she lived long enough to see this day. So many people thought she would be marrying one of the men that were walking her down the aisle but they were her brothers, it was too weird to contemplate marrying one of them.

Hermione started to feel excitement as she stopped before the altar but as she went to let go of the boys to take the step to meet her future husband she found that she couldn't. Hermione looked confused at her friends but didn't try to remove her arms again, she knew that until they decided to let her go she wasn't going anywhere. Harry and Ron didn't look at her though, they were looking toward her fiancé intensely and then Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Today we are giving away a woman who means more to us than anything. She is an amazing, intelligent and beautiful woman and you are lucky she gives you the time of day. Don't ever waste that. She deserves the sun, the moon and the stars and you better do everything in your power every day to give that to her and more or merlin help you because we sure won't" Harry finished his speech and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione blinked back tears and looked towards her fiancé and saw him looking at her friends determinedly as he nodded back at them. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered

"Boys" under her breath. The audience gave a chuckle for they had heard her as Harry and Ron grinned unrepentantly. They each gave her a kiss on the cheek and released her arms. Ron helped her step up to the altar and then the both of them went to sit in their seats in the front row.

Hermione couldn't remember much of the ceremony just her vows and saying "I do" at the right place then she was given a breath taking kiss at the preacher's prompting. The new wife locked arms with her new husband as they turned to walk back down the aisle together as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Graham Montague.

* * *

Okay so I might make second chapter that will be about how they met because there really isn't a lot of Graham in this one because I kinda wanted to leave who the fiancé was till the end but I can't really promise when it'll be up because whenever I try to make a promise I end up breaking it…. Well Chibi I hope you liked it!

Till next time!

~Moon's Lullaby~


	2. Chapter 2

Chibified-Chan loved the first installment and begged me to do this second one and I had a reviewer ask for a little more of Graham so this was born! Hope you enjoy!

Unofficially Beta'd by: Greye (Sooo any mistakes blame her!) :)

Disclamier: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, as in not me! :)

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Screamed a little girl, laughing as she ran into the living room.

"Yes Pumpkin?" Graham says with a smile, reaching down to lift his daughter into his arms.

"It's bedtime! I want to hear a story! One about you and mummy!" The little girl says without lowering her volume even in such close proximity.

"Now Rin you know that it's Rory's turn to pick the story tonight, you picked Rabbity Babbity last night." Graham said as he began the trek up the stairs with his five year old bundle still in his arms.

"That's alright dad, I wouldn't mind hearing about the day you and mum met." The voice came from the bedroom on the left and Graham followed it. _It looks like we'll be in Rory's room tonight._ Thought Graham as he set his burden on the bed next to her brother.

"But you guys have heard that one a million times!" He said exasperatedly.

"We've also heard Cinderella a million times and the tale of the three brothers and sleeping beauty so I don't see the problem" Rory replied with a grin, his sister giggling like mad as she got snuggled in next to him.

Graham looked down at his two children. Rin was five and looked just like her mother, bushy hair and the same cinnamon colored eyes. The buck teeth were starting to become prominent but Hermione swore that she'd reduce them down if her adult teeth looked the same way. Rory, his 8 year old son, on the other hand was a perfect mix of the two of them. Curly hair like his mother but a lighter color like his father, Graham's nose and hazel eyes but with Hermione's cheek bones. Both were as smart as a whip, a good thing and a bad thing. His children were the greatest thing to ever happen to him along with his wife of ten years. _Has it been ten years already?_ With a soft smile he pulled the stool up next to the bed like he has every night since they were of age to hear the stories.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you about the first time I laid eyes on your mother and how I knew that she was destined to become my wife." The children squealed, they had heard this story many, many times but it never got old. Same with the one about the wedding with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron but that's for another time.

"I was at the ministry minding my own business, running some paper work back and forth-I was just a measly office assistant at the time when I heard this angry shout coming from the office of the head of the Department of Creature Regulations." Graham begins smiling at the excitement he can see on his children's faces even though they know what's going to happen next. Graham gives them a wink before continuing.

"I, being the Slytherin that I am, had to listen in and figure out what they were talking about. So I stood in the hallway sipping the coffee-that I was supposed to be bringing to the head of the Auror department-when the office door opened with a bang! A small woman with her hair in a severe bun wearing short sensible high heels came storming out yelling "You'll regret this!" over her shoulder and slamming the door closed once more.

She was glaring at the floor fiercely grumbling under her breath, and I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I remained standing in front of her hoping she might look up, and maybe I could get a hello. However, she didn't even see me! Her forehead hit me right here," Graham points at his chest right above his ribs. "The coffee spilled all down her blouse and my shirt, and man did that hurt! But I couldn't feel any of it because as soon as she looked up at me I could feel myself entranced by her beauty, and the first word that she ever said to me is not one for bedtime stories." Graham gave a small smile at hearing the giggling coming from the two faces he could see out of the mounds of blankets.

"She immediately apologized and asked if she could buy me another which I, of course, couldn't say no to. One coffee date let to the exchanging of names and floo addresses which led to dinner dates and double dates with her two best friends and their girlfriends at the time." With a glance at the clock Graham knew he had to wrap this up.

"And the rest, as they say, is history!" He finished with a wave of his arms and a grin.

"But dad!" The twin whines had him grinning even wider. "We want to hear the rest!" finished Rin.

"Not tonight sweetheart, maybe another time." With that Graham stood up and put the stool away and made sure that all the night lights were on. They were as much for the kids as they were for him so he could see to take Rin back to her room after they both fell asleep. Giving them each a kiss goodnight Graham walked outside their room leaving the door cracked before turning to head downstairs, almost running head first into his wife.

''They wanted to hear that story again?" Hermione asked with a blush.

"It's becoming more popular than Babbity Rabbity," Responded an unrepentant Graham. "If it's any consolation it's your turn for story time tomorrow and you can tell the rest how you like it." Wrapping an arm around her waist he led them both downstairs for a little down time before they retired as well.

"I guess I just don't understand their fascination with it." Pouring them both some wine then heading into the living room.

"It's a real life fairytale to them, love. Why would they want to listen to a made up one when there is a real one living right under their roof." Kissing his wife on the nose then sipping at his wine Graham watched his wife blush again. Graham loved to see Hermione blush and it was just too easy! Graham suddenly had a thought.

"Hey honey?" He asked innocently, setting down his wine.

"Hmm?" Was Hermione's response as the blush started to recede.

"How about we go and make Rin and Rory a new brother or sister." He said wagging his eyebrows. Yupp there it was again.

Ok! So that was the second installment of Chibified-chan's request! It is still marked as complete even though I might (emphasis on MIGHT) put up another chapter depending on whether this goes over well (and if I have the time, I'm sure you lot know how that goes) and both of these can stand alone so I don't want to get peoples hopes up for a new chappie. Please drop a review if you liked it, I would love to hear from you!

~Moon's Lullaby


End file.
